


風眼中的人4

by sosingsing



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosingsing/pseuds/sosingsing





	風眼中的人4

章四：達西先生

 

半刻鐘後，艾倫在工作桌前為自己上午那突兀又奇怪的應對感到後悔萬分。

他無法抹去自己怪叫著：「噢，噢！我把牛角包給忘了！」後衝回餐廳，再從另一邊的出口進行第三次「逃亡」的記憶，而且他得接受剛剛把國際象棋大師留在那個草坪上的可怕事實。

為何總在自己喜歡的人面前出丑？為何腦中一片空白？為何胡言亂語？他問自己。

肚子太餓，艾倫終於吃了牛角包，避免繼續回憶起剛才的事而徒增痛苦，他用文件夾遮住那個擱在桌上的餐廳咖啡杯，柱子和雜物架剛好為艾倫闢了個專屬的小天地，如果他整天也留在這裡就可一直逃避現實，可惜他剛才喝了半杯咖啡和整杯水，現在某種生理需要不停挑戰他的意志，最初的1小時他安慰自己是錯覺，第2個小時他已忍耐不住，度秒如年的過了漫長的13分鐘後，最終他只能接受現實走出「安全區域」，他悄聲走到門口，休（如今在艾倫眼中成為了大魔王的樣子）卻突然站起來，嚇得艾倫僵立原地，他不敢輕舉妄動，看著休緩緩伸了個懶腰，踱出走道，來到門前才像剛發現艾倫般，輕輕搭了他的肩膀：「上廁所嗎？一起吧。」

於是艾倫．圖靈的一生就此完結。才怪。

男廁並沒有獨立廁格，尿盆之間只裝有小小隔板，休站在他旁邊，艾倫問：「你⋯⋯你你不尿嗎？」（為什麼他非得要問休這種問題？）

「你做你的，不用管我。」休一副休哉的樣子，艾倫卻沒有猶豫的餘地，他快速拉下褲子拉鍊，接下來是又急又漫長的解放，液體打到盆裡的聲音格外清脆，完成後快速拉上拉鍊，他旋即轉身一看，才發現那個大魔王根本沒看著他，而是看向門外，但顯然不是欣賞風景，他真的在等他，艾倫快速洗了手，關上水龍頭時終於忍不住發話：「休，如果你⋯⋯如果你不直接拒絕我，會讓我以為有機會！」

「我不知道。」

「你會成為我的幻想對象，要多下流有多下流，這樣你也不介意嗎？」

「你盡管想，在想像裡你想怎樣都可以。」

「你的意思是，現實裡不會如我願？」

「我不知道！」休的確不知道，因為他只是個正常的男人，如果不是一起工作的日子久了，觀察到他其實只是一個率性無機心的人，當初知道艾倫是同性戀的事，他絕對接受不來，他絕對會覺得噁心！他知道艾倫滿不在乎的態度只是種偽裝，那時艾倫剛來布萊切利但處處碰壁，冷嘲熱諷和無助感讓他在大家下班後一個人躲在自己的位置抽泣，那天休回去拿工作證，碰巧撞見這一幕，他驚訝於這個男人像孩童般盡情痛哭，心裡有一絲可憐他要等到別人離去後才敢展露真性情，他脆弱無助的樣子印上休的心頭，他輕輕關上8號小屋的門然後離去。

艾倫快要30歲了，但裝在他身體裡面的卻是一個少年的靈魂，脫下平時偽裝的面具，他也是個有七情六慾的常人⋯⋯休察覺到他另一面，雖未足以變成感情，但卻令他對艾倫多了體諒，多了留意，對於他的毅力多了份欣賞，也對他一塌糊塗的私生活感到⋯⋯痛心。

休從未想過會與艾倫發展成為「那種密友」關係，他認為有時得把愛藏在心底，未必所有故事都會有個完美的結局⋯⋯

艾倫對他試探性一吻，四片嘴唇相觸的感覺太突然，休有點僵住了，如果不是他眨了眼睛，艾倫會以為對方已變成蠟像。

「或者我會一腳踹開你。」休輕輕說，艾倫沒有答話，他知道休並沒有真的生氣，二人默契的走到堆放雜物的儲藏室，關上門的一刻誰也沒說上話，艾倫打開休的褲子拉鍊，休沒有抗拒，於是他把它含在口中，最後休發現女人和男人的嘴巴一樣管用，艾倫的技巧好極了，那話兒在他嘴裡進進出出，有時他讓它滑出來，然後熱情的啜吻柱身，又用臉蹭它，在休變硬後，艾倫持續了幾次深喉，他頂進他的喉嚨時，喉道收縮刺激著休的龜頭，休不得不停止艾倫為他口交，他抽出了自己變硬的陽具，把艾倫拉上來和自己親吻，他倆都是有經驗的人，互相用舌頭舔弄對方的口腔，又用胯部熱情廝磨，休為艾倫脫下褲子，雖然沒有直接碰到，但艾倫已經半硬了，休把它們擼在一起，他的動作快速而熟練，艾倫因為太舒服而呻吟，休看著他意亂情迷的樣子，空氣間瀰漫興奮的呼吸聲，艾倫忽然拿出了手帕，包住他們正在摩擦的器官的瞬間便射了，連續幾波發放後他的腿有點軟，只好扶著休的肩頭把精液塗進自己後面插弄，讓孔洞足夠濕滑放鬆，艾倫把屁股湊近休挺立的性器官，讓那兒的頭部滑過他的股瓣，滑過第三次時休便抓住他的腰進入了他，休感受到對方裡裡外外的戰憟，那兒比女人的還緊，感覺實在是棒透，他慢慢前進，直到卵蛋貼在艾倫的大腿根時，他們不禁呼了口氣，艾倫的屁股靠在休的大腿上，顧慮這樣的姿勢容易令對方勞累，休把艾倫帶到牆邊，用單手把艾倫的手禁錮在牆上，然後便開始衝刺他，這樣的體位讓休能夠看到自己的東西在艾倫的屁股間滑進滑出，精液和前液把交合的地方搞得滑潺潺，發出濕潤抽插的聲響，休肯定自己擦過了某個讓艾倫感覺奇妙的地方，對方用手抓著休的大腿，鼓勵他繼續抽插，休賣力的挺動，他已經忍耐不住：「到了。」他抽出的時候噴出了精液，有一些留在艾倫的屁股上，更多射了在地上，射後休留意到艾倫的陽具軟呼呼的在他的大腿間，隨著他的走動擺動，剛才他射了一次後就沒有再硬起來，休不確定他有否同樣得到快感，只好問：「有否弄痛你？」艾倫搖頭：「你沒有。」他親熱的靠在休身上，休低頭吻他。

局勢並不明朗，但休和艾倫還是去漢斯洛普度了個短假期，為了避嫌，艾倫請了4天，休請了3天，他們一起出發，到了第3天休先回去上班，艾倫多留一天，艾倫說這樣看起來他們就不似一起放假去玩，他再次租了那間湖邊小屋，只是今次不再是孤身一人，天才的臉上多了笑容。

他們在湖邊釣魚，然後把收獲做成晚餐，他們下棋，聊夢想聊天文地理，興致來了就做愛，翌日中午他們看見德軍的飛機在頭頂飛過，未幾遠處的城鎮便冒出縷縷濃煙，艾倫說：「也許我們也會被突如其來的炮彈炸死。」他對這場戰爭抱著悲觀的態度，休用一個深長的吻回應他，吻畢後休說：「也許我們應該及時行樂。」

接下來他們沒有再安排活動，反正待在一起甚麼都會變好，不說話也是甜蜜，他們依偎在床上，看著同一本書，艾倫愛讀珍奧絲汀的小說，也許他有幻想過自己是聰敏的伊麗莎白，但誰是他的達西先生呢？套用到他與某人最初相見時的不咬弦，到現在兩情相悅的情況，答案顯然易見。

不等艾倫問，休主動告訴了他一件事：「知道那天和我打招呼的小姐是誰嗎？」艾倫正看到舞會的情節，他沒有抬眼，休湊近他耳邊：「她就是那個棋班的女孩。」那個因為想認識休而報讀他棋班的女孩？這話引得聽者抬頭看向他，他續道：「所以那天你根本不用溜掉。」「我有溜掉嗎？」休笑著吻了他的臉頰。

明天休便要回去，雖然二人是在一起上班，但只有獨處時艾倫才會感到自在，在布萊切利他又得變回那個傑出的數學天才，他無法放下枷鎖，當然休也無法完全做到，誰也無法在社會面前完全展露自己最真實的一面，因為每個人都會有私心和黑暗面，艾倫覺得自己又要做回那個雙面人，他們依依不捨，臨別一刻艾倫才決定陪休一起回布萊切利，他們對這個臨時決定感到既興奮又擔心，二人回到艾倫住的旅館，艾倫領休走上二樓，艾倫吻了休，那是一個激烈的吻，休也張開了嘴回應他，直到吻夠了才放開對方：「可惜我不能過夜。」艾倫離開休的臂彎，休環顧了房間:「這裡是你的辦公桌的放大版。」滿地的書和紙張，衣服直接扔在地上和盤子堆在一起，床是另一個重災區，被單衣服揉成一團，書本放滿床頭，枕頭不知所終，休皺起眉頭，艾倫說：「以前瓊會過來替我執拾打掃。」「你得學會照顧自己。」「其實我不介意零亂，有時東西放得太井井有條反而找不著。」休對於這個理論不敢苟同，他看了房內唯一一張被書堆霸佔了的椅子：「我可以坐到床上嗎？如果你不介意？」「當然。」休把外套掛在床板上，艾倫也坐到休的旁邊，二人大腿緊貼，互相感覺到對方的脈動，艾倫推倒了休，休覺得自己壓了在對方的睡袍上，但他已不再在乎，他已決定接受艾倫，包括他看起來一團糟的生活。

艾倫急不及待解開了休的襯衫鈕扣，一邊低頭吻他一邊撫摸休的胸膛，休覺得一旦打開了某種開關，障礙就會完全消失掉，他沒想到自己也會渴求男人的身體，忍不住把手放到艾倫的屁股上，隔著衣物搓弄他因為運動而變得結實的股瓣，他想像到兩瓣之間那個洞穴口正因搓弄而變形時，覺得自己硬了幾分，艾倫察覺到了，他把下體貼近對方的磨蹭，休的呼吸吹到他臉上，艾倫坐起來，他脫了自己的褲子，也幫休脫下他的，休著迷的看著他因為跑步而健碩又苗條的身體，艾倫也渴求著休的，他無法用言語表達，只能用舌頭燃點它，由頸項到鎖骨，然後來到乳首，艾倫公平對待它們，舔弄一邊後再到另一邊，休任他吻啜，那道濕痕一路蔓延到肚臍，及其之下的那根玩意，柔軟的嘴唇毫不猶豫就包裹了他，他沒有刻意收起牙齒，齒邊輕輕刮到冠狀的頭部，又收緊了口腔吞吐他，休只能舒服得輕吟，吸啜發出的水聲清晰得令人耳朵軟掉，但下面卻越來越硬，他放開他時發出了啵的一聲，休還沒有射，艾倫到桌上拿了瓶油，倒出搽在自己的洞裡，休欣賞著艾倫開拓自己的穴：「在不能煮食的房間放油？實在太可疑。」「誰會管我？」休皺起眉頭：「事實上會管你的人比你自己想像的多。」「但不是在今晚。」艾倫扶好休的性器官，對準後他就坐了下去，發出了似是痛苦又似是舒服的呻吟，一開始休放任艾倫一前一後的騎他，後來他也有點忍不住，開始挺動屁股，把自己又深又重的操進艾倫身體裡，他們沒有再聊天，因為粗重的呼吸成了唯一的語言，休坐了起來，他們轉了體位，那又熱又硬又滑的東西再次進入艾倫的小穴，激烈地操著艾倫的小穴，每一下頂入都換來艾倫的驚喘，休沒有放過他，他加快了速度，強烈的刺激幾乎讓艾倫暈掉，差不多時，休告訴他：「我要射了。」艾倫夾實了休的腰，默許他全數射到腸道內，當感受到這男人正一波又一波的佔有了自己的身體，艾倫覺得渾身注滿的是幸福感，休完全射精後，艾倫接著高潮，他濺得自己整個胸膛都是，休發現他流了眼淚，於是低頭吻了他的淚痕：「你到底是痛還是覺得舒服？」「你想自己試試看？」「才不要。」艾倫嘿嘿一笑，休吻了他的嘴唇，綿長又留戀的吸啜著他的兩片軟肉。

「我想睡一會。」艾倫枕在休的懷裡，休溫柔的摸摸他的鬢角，他們擁抱著睡到床上，半夜時休醒過來，他整理好自己的衣服，吻了艾倫的臉頰：「我得走了。」艾倫睡眼惺忪的沒答話，休又親了他一口：「上班見了？」「好。」艾倫閉著眼甜甜一笑。

街上早已漆黑一片，休借了艾倫的手電筒，他覺得自己的人生有了一百八十度的轉變，前陣子還像隔岸觀火的看待艾倫，忽然自己已踏進了這個禁忌的領域，他心裡面滿滿是愛，讓他覺得自己會變得前所未有的勇敢，足夠在漆黑的夜裏保護所愛之人。


End file.
